


День Рождения

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: AU, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, OOC, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Summary: Этот странный год внёс коррективы во всё, включая традиционный концерт на День Рождения Глеба.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	День Рождения

Глеб специально приехал впритык, чтобы ни с кем не пересекаться. Снейк и Оля звонили ему по очереди, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Немного знакомого раздражения, чтобы не уйти в себя и пережить этот вечер. Хотелось провести привычное выступление: небольшой клуб, набитые в него люди, можно выцепить чей-то взгляд, а можно расфокусировать зрение, и все смажется в одну движущуюся, пульсирующую массу. И так целым туром, чтобы в переездах отключаться от усталости на трясущейся полке поезда или наконец-то написать новое, по-старинке, в тетрадку, а не только в планшет, а на концертах отдавать и пытаться получить хоть немного энергии. Но коррективы внесены во все привычные дела, и вот техники, друзья и коллеги хлопают по плечу и поздравляют с юбилеем здесь, в парке, на границе травы и воды, где-то между рестораном и пляжем. Непривычно. ~~~~

Солнечный диск висел совсем низко, освещая розовым и померанцевым шатры перед сценой. Подул ветер с речным запахом, и ткань их натянулась как паруса. Шумящие за столиками люди словно притихли на мгновение. Глеб замер за кулисами, склонив голову набок. Потом стал вертеть головой, ища музыкантов и роуди*:

\- Валера, акустику брал?   
\- Да, Глеб, на всякий случай всегда возим, – кивнул в сторону, – Андрюха, подключай мою красотку.   
\- Юра, у тебя все клики** с собой? Отлично. Дима, Стася, тоже сюда. Играем первой «Два корабля». Как на Симфо, но без Симфо.   
\- Уверен, Глебыч? – подошедший Снейк удивленно раскрыл свои глаза, которые из-за очков стали еще больше.   
\- Как никогда, – и вписал чёрным маркером первый трек в сетлист.

Начали одновременно с заходом солнца. Последние лучи и первые аккорды гитары. Все перевернулось внутри: остались только свет и тьма, только ощущение бесконечного, солёного, горького океана вокруг. 

\- _Надо заново придумать некий смысл бытия. Нафига?_

Одна за одной загорались яркие августовские звёзды, которые пробивались даже через плотный световой шум московского неба. Первая песня закончилась, но где-то в мозгу крутилась мысль, что начиналось что-то новое, волнительное, непривычное.

\- Здравствуйте!

Ответом были шумные приветственные аплодисменты, выкрики «С Днём Рождения!» и, конечно, «Глебушка!». Внезапно все озарилось тёплым светом оранжевых и красных бумажных фонариков, которые тихонько шуршали, перешептываясь по-китайски с листвой деревьев. Из колонок зазвучали электронные сирены и гитара – погнали дальше.

Выступление прошло на уровне: Глеб в настроении, игривый и меланхолично тяжелый одновременно. Движения его рук мягкие, плавные, но дразнящие. Голос истерит, умоляет и шепчет. Стася и Валера со своими гитарами как танцующие языки озорного пламени, бэками поддерживают фронтмена с двух сторон. Снейк – шаманит над светящимися барабанами, совмещая в себе что-то звериное с пластиковым постмодернизмом. Только пара технических заминок из-за вечно ломающегося ушного монитора, наивные и милые подарки от фанатов, торжественное поздравление от директора и, по совместительству, барабанщика, немного сбавляют обороты этого действа. Но главное – это живые эмоции. Люди приходят на The Matrixx не только ради музыки. Они все как оголённые нервы, выпотрошенные души, которым нужно, чтобы хоть один человек сказал: «Я знаю, каково это. Я такой же», – и он говорит это им, заряжает их, проживает снова и снова всю грязь и дает свет, обессилев, но став на единицу времени – счастливым. 

После выступления ничего не хотелось. Только сидеть на диване в гримёрке, расслабившись, выдохнув. Лучше бы, конечно, лежать на боку, подобрав ноги, подложив руку под голову и пытаться поймать неуловимые сны, где ты все-таки летишь невесомо. Но вокруг люди: кто-то пьяно и счастливо поздравляет с юбилеем, кто-то громко разговаривает и закусывает, забыв об имениннике, техники снуют туда-обратно, Стася пытается найти место, чтобы переодеться, и желательно, не перед сосущимися друзьями организатора, за пределами шатра фанаты надеются на автограф и фото. Обычная жужжащая, убаюкивающая суета. Клавишница и басистка группы, вроде бы уже скрывшаяся в другой, отдельной части шатра, внезапно вернулась с огромными, округленными глазами. Тихо, пытаясь не привлекать чужое внимание, она тронула Глеба за рукав:

\- Глееб, Глебушка! Не спи.  
\- Стасяныч, чё такое? Ты чего такая испуганная, обидели? – фронтмен не был уверен, что случилось что-то неприятное, но чувствовал ответственность за девушку.   
\- Глеб, там... – она взмахнула рукой, – Ну как тебе это сказать?! Я тебе покажу, пойдём.

Схватила его за руку, заставляя подняться. «Сами разбирайтесь», – добавила шёпотом.

В отдельном помещении шатра, где хранилась всякая всячина для мероприятий, и был спрятан вход в туалетную комнату, было темно. Глеб слеповато щурился, пытаясь разглядеть очертания предметов. Стася довела его, аккуратно подталкивая в спину, и так же быстро прошмыгнула обратно.

\- Аиньки, есть тут кто? – ничего не услышав и не разглядев, Глебсон достал из кармана помятую пачку сигарет, вытащил одну, и стал искать зажигалку.   
\- Я тут. Только не уходи сразу, я просто хотел поздравить тебя лич... – Вадим прервался, услышав приглушенное, завывающее «Ааааыыуууууу» брата.   
\- Так и знал, что дело труба. Ещё и сигарету уронил из-за тебя, – Глеб возмущенно пытался подсветить пол телефоном, плюнул и полез за новой сигаретой.

Вадим немного опешил, он боялся, что в него сразу полетит ближайший стул или его самого отправят куда подальше. Но Глеб занят поисками сигареты и зажигалки, не обращает внимания. «Простил, что ли? Игнорирует? ПОВЗРОСЛЕЛ к пятидесяти??», – мысли метались, а рука машинально потянулась к собственной зажигалке.

\- И чё, это всё? На день рождения только один огонёк, и тот от зажигалки? А как же торт и пятьдесят свечек? – ухмыльнувшийся Глеб, определенно, совершенно точно не повзрослел, но был твёрд в намерении не сорваться на обиды. Что-то сегодня повернулось, когда они играли первую песню. Что-то сломанное наконец-то срослось. Лучше обыграть, подождать – чего, сам не знал.  
\- Будет тебе торт. И свечки, – произнес тихо, боясь спугнуть момент. Вадим, вроде привыкший к темноте, пытался разглядеть черты лица брата, но видно было только огонёк на конце сигареты. Он перехватил её пальцами, едва коснувшись руки Глеба, долго наблюдал, как пульсирует свет. Затянулся и поймал беспокойный взгляд Глеба. Выдохнул в сторону, на автомате бросив бычок под ноги, и затушил его ногой.

\- С Днём Рождения, Глеб, – Вадим обхватил и обнял его так крепко, как только мог. И будь, что будет.   
\- Вадик, давай вместо торта блок Marlboro, а то эта была последняя сигарета, – на ухо шепнул Глебсон, обнимая в ответ старшего брата.

**Author's Note:**

> *Роуди - техники и другой вспомогательный персонал группы (звукорежиссеры, тур-менеджеры, осветители и т.п.) в туре/на выступлениях. Отдельного члена дорожной команды также могут называть роуди.  
> **Клик (клик-трек) – заранее записанные спецэффекты, дополнительные клавишные подкладки, бэки и т.д. Также опорная точка для ударника, проще говоря – метроном. 
> 
> \---------------------------------  
> Спасибо анонам из ночной смены Агатоправды, особенно тому, который рассказал про концерт в Испании между звёздным небом и морем. Мы тогда накурили про Чудеса и Два корабля от Агаты. Ну, сначала так, а там может что-то получится у братьев вместе ;)


End file.
